This is a medical research study in which the patient is being asked to participate because they have congestive heart failure. Participation will assist in evaluating the safety and tolerance of multiple oral doses of VPA-985 in patients with chronic congestive heart failure CHF). In addition, another purpose is to assess how patients with CHF absorb and eliminate this drug. Lastly, information will be collected on some of the effects of this surg in patients with CHF. VPA-985 is an experimental drug. It is an aquaretic agent; this is, a drug that may promote an increased excretion of water by the kidneys. It is being developed for the possible treatment of patients with congestive heart failure (CHF), cirrhosis (liver disease), nephrotic syndrome (kidney disease) and syndrome of inappropriate antidiuretic hormone secretion (SIADH).